pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Linxin Plush Tags
Tags Most tush-tags of Linxin plushes today use the generic "Made in China" tag, but they used to be different. There are many different tags that these plush can have. Linxin Tag This tag has a logo for the Chinese company, which has a bear mascot and some Chinese writing on the front. The back of the tag might mean it's called Linxin, who manufactured the plush with these tags. There is also a website on the back of the tag called "www.lxwy163.com.cn". This site is no longer used. PiPigirl Tag This tag is the most obscure out of all the tags. The only known plush to ever use this tag are Lucuma-pult, Pitaya-pult, Tomato-pult, Cattail (Limited Edition), Blover (Second Design),and Cabbage-Pult (Original Design). The tag shows the words "PiPigirl". The back is text saying made in China. Plants vs. Zombies Logo Tag This tag uses a black and white version of the horizontal PvZ logo that's used on the loading screen. The only currently known plush that use this tag are Young Zombie, Discos, Zombotanys, a few common plush, and some Cabbage-Pults (Original Design), Pitaya-pult (Second Design), Lucuma-pult (First Design), and Cattail (Limited Edition). This tags material is similar to a piece of paper. Folded Made in China Tag This tag was used on plush from the first two sets of PvZ2 plush. Plush that used this tag when they first released are Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon, Chili Bean, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, Imitater, Iceberg Lettuce, Snapdragon, Cabbage-pult Redesign, Tactical Cuke, Lightning Reed, Buckethead Mummy Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, The Far Future Plants (Besides Blover), and the Kongfu World Plants . Also a lot of plush in the PvZ set were re-released with this tag. The tag is a thick 2 sided tag which reads MADE IN CHINA on the front and Chinese writing on the back. Small Parts Tag This tag was used on certain plush from PvZ2 Set 3, such as Imp, Hammer Zombie, Gong Zombie, Zombie Bull Rider, Pole Vaulting Zombie, and Suicide Bomber Zombie. The later plushies in PvZ2 set 3 never used this tag. Only certain 2016 releases used this tag, while every other release used the generic "Made in China" tag. It has a warning, saying "CHOKING HAZARD-Small parts. Not for children under 3 years." On the back, it has a "Made in China" and a CE, as well as info on what the plush is made of. Made in China Tag This tag is very commonly used on new plush. However, this tag was sometimes used on older releases from 2011. The tag is small and says MADE IN CHINA with nothing on the back. For some reason, sometimes at the end of the tag there's a small black line. Like the Made in China Tush-tag, Lots of plush from PvZ set and PvZ2 set 1 were re-released with this tag. Nothing from PvZ2 set 2 re-released with this tag. A bootleg version of this tag also exists, it looks a lot like it but it has CE at the end of it and it uses a material more similar to the Plants vs. Zombies Logo tag, this tag was mainly used on old bootlegs. Side-Tags Side-tags are the cardboard tags attached to the side of the plush. App Icon Tag This tag looks very similar to the app icon. It is a square tag with a zombie's face on the yellow background. The PvZ logo is also shown. The corner of the tag that is attached to the plush is red. The back of tag tag originally had linxin info on the back until it was updated to shows a Zombie Bull, Bloomerang, and a Coconut Cannon. Plant Tag The plant side tag was used on some plushies from PvZ set. The front of the tag has a Sunflower, Squash, Peashooter, and a Potato Mine. The back of the tag has Chinese text written on it, which translates to "Made in China." Limited Edition Tag This tag was made for rare limited edition plush. It looks similar to the box for the Game of the Year Edition of PvZ, specifically, the one that had the Zombie figure. Instead of the award sticker saying "Game of The Year" it says "Limited Edition". It is also folded in half, although it is known what on the back or the unfolded part. This tag can be seen on Limited Edition Cattail and very few Disco Zombies and Lucuma-pults. Cattail's limited edition tag can be seen in this video. These plush might've been made celebrating PvZ's Game of The Year Award (GOTY). Newer Tag It's the PvZ logo on the same yellow background used on the app icon. There is also a Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Peashooter, and Snow Pea behind the logo. This tag was shown on Neon Zombie and Breakdancer Zombie in this video. Gallery Tagh-0.PNG|Linxin tag Linxin.jpg|Back of Linxin tag Logotag-0.jpg|App icon side tag (version with Linxin info on back) Pvz2tag.jpg|Back of App Icon tag (no Linxin info) Pvztag-0.PNG|Odd new tag 84E8B61F-D6A0-4C86-9FA5-F7D1AA90D928.jpeg|Folded Made In China tag 7319CB46-0F70-4BB4-8D14-229BAAD97B13.jpeg|Made In China tag Pipigirlcabbage2.jpg|PiPigirl Tag on LuigiFan00001's Cabbage-pult Pipigirlcabbage.jpg|Back of PiPigirl tag gotytag.png|Limited Edition tag Bigdisco.PNG|Blue Disco Zombie with a Limited Edition tag Big disco.png|Red Disco Zombie with a Limited Edition tag Lucuma plush.PNG|Lucuma-pult with a limited edition tag Bigpitaya.png|Pitaya-pult with a Limited Edition tag limitedzombie.png|A Zombie which was accidently given a Limited Edition tag